ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever
'Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever' is a three-part trilogy crossover episodes on Disney Channel. It will span with three TV series of ''Sonny With a Chance (part I), The Suite Life on Deck (part II) and Best Friends Forever (part III). This special episode was released on August 13, 2010 as 2nd season for Sonny With a Chance (35th episode), 3rd season for The Suite Life on Deck (55th episode) and 4th season for Best Friends Forever (92nd episode). With 14 million viewers, this is Disney Channel's most successful crossover episode to date surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_on_Deck_with_Hannah_Montana Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana]. Summary In Part 1, Sonny and friends recided their vacation to the SS Tipton to film their movie. However, Chad Cooper overreacts on Sonny and crew, so Sonny wants to be in charge of directing their movie they're making, when it became a disaster. Meanwhile, London Tipton was hired to replace Sonny, putting it as war. In Part 2, London Tipton begins to steal a ticket for live performance of Sasha Henry from the little girl whil being kicked out from buying a ticket. London must get her way to buy a ticket for the live performance. Cost just $5, Bailey Pickett sets London to work as a chief, in order to get $5, which nothing is in success. Meanwhile, Cody and Zack Martin both have a crush on Amy Abraham, and they both beginning to fight with each other and star to make Amy impress to get a kiss making Bailey jealous. And Amy and Bailey are both heartbroken because of their boyfriends (Chris Taylor and Cody) broke up with them. In Part 3, Sasha Henry, Becky Adams and Emmetta Elizabeth having their first concert together, within Amy Abraham and Cassie Hilliard here to support them, as Sasha sings too much, she began to lose her voice. The only way to keep her voice up is not to talk till four hours according to the doctor. Within the concert starting, they'll have to find a way for her to get the concert on, within Amy Abraham's voice helps Sasha to get on track. At home, Zack Peck, Nick David and Bradley Johnson losts Zack's pet rat in Zack's house, which were beginning to search around it as they accidentally wreck it. And also, Amy gives Bailey Pickett a make over, when both are dealing with breakups. Production Development Producers of Best Friends Forever Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson plans to have a crossover for their TV series mixing between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonny_With_a_Chance Sonny With a Chance] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_On_Deck The Suite Life On Deck], instead of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_of_Waverly_Place Wizards of Waverly Place] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannah Montana]. These episodes will be the first for Sonny and Friends to have crossover since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/That's_So_Suite_Life_of_Hannah_Montana That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana] with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/That's_So_Raven That's So Raven], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Zack_&_Cody The Suite Life of Zack & Cody] and Hannah Montana, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_on_Deck_with_Hannah_Montana Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana] with Wizards of Waverly Place, The Suite Life On Deck and again Hannah Montana. As well as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wish_Gone_Amiss_Weekend Wish Gone Amiss Weekend] with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cory_in_the_House Cory in the House], again ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Hannah Montana. This is well as second season of Sonny With a Chance, third season of The Suite Life on Deck and fourth and final season of Best Friends Forever. This is also neither Sonny With a Chance's 35th episode, The Suite Life on Deck's 55th episode, and Best Friends Forever's 92nd episode. Filming Filming begins with the cast of Sonny With a Chance on March 12, 2010 for the first part. The second parts begins next weekend on March 19 for The Suite Life on Deck. And the third and final began for Best Friends Forever on March 26, 2010 two weeks later, where production wrapped up for two weeks. DVD Release Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever was released on DVD January 11, 2011. Cast Pt. 1: Sonny With a Chance - "Sonny Goes On Deck" cast *Demi Lovato as Allison "Sonny" *Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart *Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper *Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris *Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster Guess Stars *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Baily Pickett *Phil Lewis as Mr. Mosby *Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Pt. 2: The Suite Life on Deck - "London Goes On Date" cast *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Baily Pickett *Phil Lewis as Mr. Mosby *Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Guess Stars *Demi Lovato as Allison "Sonny" *Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart *Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper *Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris *Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Paige Hurd as Emmetta Jones *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard Pt. 3: Best Friends Forever - "Sasha Goes On Talent" cast *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Paige Hurd as Emmetta Jones *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Paige Hurd as Emmetta Jones *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson Guess Stars *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Baily Pickett *Phil Lewis as Mr. Mosby Notes *This is Alyson Stoner's fifth time working with the Spouse twins. In The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Stoner plays Max, but in her own TV series, Best Friends Forever, she plays Amy Montana until The Suite Life on Deck, a spin-off/sequel to the original TV series. *Several of the characters are absent throughout the trilogy. Even though, all of the characters appeared in the second part, characters from Best Friends Forever are absent in first part, while characters from Sonny with A Chance are absent in the third part. Only the characters from The Suite Life on Deck that appears in all three parts. *This is The Suite Life's third time to have a crossover since its predecessor's crossover with That's So Raven and Hannah Montana, and a spin-off with Wizards of Waverly Place and Hannah Montana again. Although, it's the first time for Best Friends Forever and Sonny with A Chance to have a crossover. Rating Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever scored 14 million viewers, making it the highest-rated program of the night on both broadcast and specialty television surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_on_Deck_with_Hannah_Montana Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana]. That episode also ranks #1. External links The Suite Life on Deck | group1 = Characters | list1 = Cody Martin London Tipton Maddie Fitzpatrick Bailey Pickett Mr. Moseby Carey Martin | group2 = Recurring characters | list2 = ''Zack & Cody'' ''On Deck''}} | group2 = Episodes | list2 = [[List of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episodes|List of Zack & Cody episodes]] [[List of The Suite Life on Deck episodes|List of On Deck episodes]] That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana "The Suite Life Goes Hollywood" Wish Gone Amiss Weekend | group3 = Settings | list3 = The Tipton Hotel | group4 = Video games | list4 = Tipton Caper Tipton Trouble Circle of Spies }}